Living Human
by EmmaMine
Summary: Markus has won over the hearts of the people and androids have begun to integrate into society. Cyberlife however hasn't given up, they are a business after all. Connor is alive and now he is awake. How will Connor adapt to a new world and will the world be able to handle even more changes to come? (A Conner centric fic)
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers! I figure I should inform you of the world I am deriving this story from. This story is a direct sequel to Become Human and takes place after Markus has won the hearts of the public with the pacifist route. Connor didn't join the resistance but chose not to shoot Markus after he decides not to kill Hank, leaving Hank not hating Connor. I rated this fic a T for Hank's cussing and I may raise due to certain occurrences…

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything

Summary: Markus has won over the hearts of the people and androids have begun to integrate into society. Cyberlife however hasn't given up, they are a business after all. Connor is alive and now he is awake. How will Connor adapt to a new world and will the world be able to handle even more changes to come?

 **Chapter 1**

 _"Life finds a way." - Jurassic Park_

Connor covers his eyes as light blinds his focal units. A cloudless sky surrounds him as he stands in the middle of a beautiful garden, a paradise. Someone is calling to him. No, there are multiple voices. Many voices echo through the garden to him but, he can't seem to make out one from the other. Conner turns. A woman stands a few feet away, serene. Her dark skin stands out in stark contrast to the bright colors of the background.

"Amanda?"

The woman smiles.

Connor's eyes open. It's dark here. Nothing like in the garden. Connor notices the soft feeling of leather under his hands. Soft? This is a new sensation. Conner examines his hands. He has never felt texture before, at least that he can remember. His hands don't look any different but his memory circuits seem to be only functioning at half capacity. Connor runs a system check, the LED light on his temple turns yellow. Everything is in working order. The last thing he can remember is Hank. Hank was pointing a gun at him pleading for him not to shoot Markus. Connor remembers now. He's a deviant now. Connor had felt sympathy, an emotion, something an android was not meant to have. He hadcared for his relationship with Hank and had hope for the other Androids. He'd failed his mission and returned to Cyberlife as instructed. Connor remembers the emotion he had felt when he knew, once he returned to Cyberlife, he would cease to exist. It filled him with what he could only guess was dread and regret. But this is where his memory files stop. The question is: where was he now?

Conner's optical lenses adjusted to the light. He was inside a taxi. The vehicle was completely automated. He was alone. Looking down, Connor no longer wears the Cyberlife uniform, but a plain black t-shirt, brown jacket and jeans. The window, heavily tinted, filters out most of the light. The car was on a bridge, the top of the Cyberlife tower disappearing behind him. For the first time Connor had no idea what to do. He had no orders and was on his way to an unknown destination. So, he chose to wait. Before the taxi stops he has to calculate the best plan of action.

About an hour and half goes by before the taxi finally pulls to a stop. Stepping from the taxi, Connor is introduced to a whole new world. He enters a busy street, people are pushing to squeeze into a bus eager to get to their destination. He has no idea what day or time it was. How long had he been gone? A light and cheery voice emanates from a speaker close by. A political ad runs across a large screen.

"Vote Yes on Prop 56. Androids deserve the right to own property."

"Markus?"

A video of Markus speaking to a crowd of other humans and androids plays on the screen. Markus is smiling with North hanging close behind. His voice comes over the speakers.

"Androids were created by humans and now we too are alive. I want to see humans and androids walk together as equals. We may be made of metal but we are just as human as you."

Connor is shocked. He remembers absolute chaos before he returned to Cyberlife. Clearly, he's missed a lot while he was gone. Connor finally turns and takes in his surroundings. The city is lit with life. People walk along the sidewalks, looking into stores, and talking on their mobile devices. Connor feels perplexed. He doesn't see any Androids. He spots a directory. Maybe now he can figure out where he is. Making a beeline to the directory, the map shows the layout of the Detroit's downtown area. He is currently standing in the middle of the shopping district. As Connor turns away from the directory, his shoulder bumps a passing person. Connor stumbles. A hand grabs his shoulder, steadying him.

"Sorry dude! I didn't see you there."

The man pulls a device from his ear. It was clear the man wasn't paying attention. He had been too focused on the music coming from his ear pod. Connor recovers quickly.

"That's alright. I wasn't looking either."

Connor flashes a smile and the man grins patting him on the shoulder.

"No problem."

Connor nods but stops when he catches a glimpse of the glowing LED light at the man's temple. He was an Android.

"See you around."

The android leaves and Connor follows his path with his eyes. The android gets in line for a bus with other androids and what appears to be humans as well. This was certainly new to Conner. It seemed that the desegregation of humans and androids had certainly been put into effect like Markus had wanted. Connor's hearing units pick up the familiar voice of the CNN news anchor. A woman standing nearby is watching a new broadcast.

"Happening here and now in the heart of the shopping district in Detroit, an anti-Android protest is starting to turn violent."

The shopping district? The protest must be close. Connor taps the girl on the shoulder, startling her.

"Sorry to startle you ma'am. But is today Saturday?"

The woman gives a Connor a weird look.

"No… it's Tuesday."

"Oh! My mistake. It must be this summer heat. Messing with my head."

The woman is looking at Connor like he had grown a third eye.

"It's the middle of April."

"I see. Thank you."

Connor walks away from the bewildered woman. A line forms between his eyebrows. The android riots had started in early December. That means he had been missing for over three months! Connor's advanced hearing suddenly picks up the sound of shouting. Calculating the distance, the sound came from only a few blocks away. Connor quickly jogs towards the noise and comes upon what is quickly turning into a potential riot. Connor slips into the crowd that's beginning to form. He slyly, snatches a hat from a distracted man, covering his face. It could mean trouble if Connor was recognized right now.

Anti-Android protesters were in the middle of a shouting match with a crowd of onlookers. One of the protesters is currently in a standoff with a male android.

"You fuckers think because you look like one of us you can be one?!"

"I think like one of you therefore I am like you. And right now, I'd say I'm better than you. Picking a fight with someone who shouldn't have to defend themselves because of what they are."

Behind the android, a human woman and an android child hid, cowering. The human had an arm around the child's shoulder, protecting the little android. As Connor snuck closer his optical units began to detect the bruises forming on the woman's wrists. He observed the male protestor. He was dressed in a black hoody and jeans with a mega phone and baseball bat in his hands. The male android's arm was dented slightly. Looking back at the woman, the child seemed unharmed, but Connor caught a trickle of blood dripping down the woman's knee.

Time slows and Connor closes his eyes. He could see exactly what had happened here. The protestor became enraged when he saw a human and android child walking hand and hand. He had grabbed the woman's wrist most likely berating her for having a robot child. When the woman tried to free herself, the protester chose to let her go causing her to tumble to the ground, scraping her knee. The protestor raised his bat to strike the child. The woman tucked her close attempting to bock the blow, when the male android intervened. The bat came down on the male android's arm as he blocked the bat.

Connor opens his eyes. The protester is enraged again but drops his bat. The male android takes this as a sign that he gives up. This is a mistake. Connor catches a glimpse of the man slipping his hand into his hoody pocket. Connor can barely make out the faint outline of a gun. A feeling akin to panic intrudes Connor's senses. Pulling his hat down over his eyes, Connor pushes his way to the front of the crowd.

Just as the protestor begins to pull the gun from his pocket, Connor grabs a hold of his elbow affectively stopping him. The protestor looks up startled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What the fuck! Dude! Why don't you mind your own business?"

"When you threaten the lives of others it becomes my business."

The male android, who was attending to the woman and child turned when he noticed the renewed commotion. The sound of sirens filters in over the chatter of the onlookers.

"What are you a cop?"

"A detective actually."

The sirens are close now and cop cars begin to show up at the scene. A familiar voice cuts through all the noise.

"Alright you break it up. What do you cock suckers think you're doing?"

Everyone turns to let in a group of cops who had been called to the scene. In the middle of them stood nonother than Hank himself. Connor stood for a moment in shock. The protestor's face turned to disgust.

"Here are the real pigs. Fucking, who do you are?"

The protestor pushes Connor, who was too distracted to notice the movement. The male android catches him as he tips over knocking the cap from his head revealing his face and the LED light on his temple. Hank, who was watching the whole scene, turns pale as the recognition sets in. He stares, mouth gaping and Connor can't help but stare back. This could have gone better.

"Connor?"

"You're a fucking robot too?!"

The protestor had finally noticed Connor's LED. Connor righted himself and took a step towards him, not noticing that the protestor was reaching back into his hoody pocket.

"I've had enough of you motherfuckers today!"

The protestor has fully revealed the gun and has aimed it straight at the male android. Before Connor can calculate a plan, his body moves. Time slows as the protestor pushes down on the trigger. The android blinks in shock and Connor turns back towards the cowering group. As the bullet leaves the barrel, Connor sticks out his arm effectively blocking the bullet's path with his bicep. The bullet pierces his arm and lodges inside but the impact jerked him backwards.

"CONNOR!"

Connor can hear Hank yelling his name but the audio is fuzzy. The fall must have corrupted his audio files. Suddenly, it hits him. A feeling he had never experienced before and one he would soon become all too familiar with. Shooting pain rockets from his arm to the rest of his body leaving him breathless. Connor gasps, tears welling in his eyes as he clutches a hand to his arm. Connor feels Hank drop to his knees besides him.

"Connor, can you hear me?"

Connor can but he cannot reply. A shock runs through him as he lifts his hand from his wounded arm. Red stains his hands and the unfamiliar smell of blood fills the air. Hank's eyes widen in shock.

"Jesus Christ."

Connor barely registers Hank calling for back up and an ambulance as he slowly loses consciousness. Then the world turns black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there, I'm back! This fic is rated T for Hanks swears … mostly! I do not own Detroit: Becoming Human or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

/Rebooting… systems/check143

/core-functions…stable #13824-Online

/Deactivating#764 sleep-mode

1000101001010001010010100100100101001010101000100100010111010001010001001010100101

1010100001011110001010001010 Wake-up Connor.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Numbness. Now this was familiar to Connor. His eyes feel heavy, somethings off.

/http-foreign+substance+detected

Ayn&ref- chemical/composition…C17H19ON3…Morphine

Connor's brain is buzzing with new information. Why would an android need morphine? Then he remembers the pain. Blinding pain. It doesn't make sense. Why can he feel pain now? Finally, Connor opens his eyes. His focal lens contract as stark white walls glare back at him. Connor's audio sensors pick up the distinct sound of snoring. Looking to his left, a passed-out Hank lies asleep and snoring in a gray colored chair. Flashes of Hank's voice, yelling at him to stay awake and sirens blaring, recaps in his head. That's right. Connor had lost consciousness. So where was he now? Slowly, Connor lifts his head. Sterile white sheets blend into the all-white background. Machines litter the room. A small screen displays a rhythmic, curving pulse, and an IV tube leads from a clear bag to his forearm.

This was all foreign to him. Something is very wrong with this picture. Straining, Connor sits up in his hospital bed. Looking at his arm, Connor remembers the blood that had dripped from his wound. Connor's arm is wrapped in gauze. He flexes his hand and clenches his fist. Everything seems operational, but slow, like he is stiff. Getting up from his bed, Connor walks to the window. The crashing sound of the IV stand that clatters to the floor doesn't faze him. Hank on the other hand, is startled awake and crashes to the floor.

"Christ! What the fuck."

Jumping up, Hank spots Connor standing at the window overlooking the city. Hank straightens his sleep- rumbled shirt and composes himself.

"Connor."

Connor doesn't look up. Instead he looks down at his hands and puts one on the glass of the window. It's cool to the touch.

"It's cold."

This throws Hank off guard.

"What?"

"The glass. It's cold."

Hank's eyes travel down Connor's arm to where it meets the glass. He walks to the window copying Connor by putting his own hand on the glass.

"Yup. Feels cold. Probably because it's 6 o'clock in the morning and foggy."

"I don't understand. I could always detect temperature. But I could never 'feel' it. I could never 'feel' anything before. Why can I feel now? What am I?"

For the first time, Connor feels afraid. He turns his gaze onto Hank, who is standing beside him, watching the emotions filter across his face. Hank sees the mixture of confusion and fear in Connor's eyes. Hank can't help but feel a stab of sympathy and concern for the poor robot. If you could really call him that anymore. Hank opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by the sound of a door being hastily opened. A woman dressed in green scrubs hurriedly opens the door, breathing heavy.

"What happened? I heard a crash."

Both Hank and Connor look shocked at her intrusion. Hank recovers first.

"Ah sorry Doc. Didn't mean to cause a ruckus. Just accidently knocked this over. No big deal."

Hank quickly picks up the IV stand that lay forgotten on the floor. The doctor looks at the fallen IV stand.

"Oh. Good."

She turns her attention to Connor who is staring at the window with a blank expression. She brightens instantly.

"I see your awake now. How are you feeling?"

Connor fully turns from the window to assess the female doctor. She is tall and lanky, he measures exactly 5' 10" in height. Her hair is a dark auburn color with piercing blue eyes and fair completion.

The doctor takes a step forward to Connor's side, gently grabbing his arm, inspecting his injury. Her hands are warm.

"Can you flex your hand for me?"

A little startled by her forwardness, Connor complies without thinking, clenching his hand for her.

"Amazing."

There is a spark of curiosity in her eyes. The doctor lets go of Connor's arm.

"I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Doctor Lloyd but feel free to call me Amber."

Amber approaches Connor, sticking her hand out for a handshake. Connor looks down and reaches with his non-injured hand.

"Connor."

"Hello, Connor. Do you, um, remember anything about what happened?"

Hank's expression turns critical of the woman. Connor seems hesitant.

"A bullet struck my arm."

"Yes. The bullet entered your upper arm, specifically your bicep brachii, and became lodged there. You went into surgery and I was able remove the obstruction in your arm. Thankfully there wasn't too much damage. You may want to keep an eye on your hand and make sure to rest so there isn't any lasting effects from the wound."

Connor flexes his hand and looks up at her critically.

"You operated on me?"

"Ah, yes I..."

"But you're not a surgeon."

"I, how… "

"Typically, a surgeon isn't the first to come running to check up on their patients."

Hank crosses his arm leaning back against the wall as he watches the two. Amber sighs, eyes downcast.

"I'm not a surgeon. But…"

Amber glances at Hank nervously who gives her a frown.

"No one else would operate on... um."

"A robot?"

Amber looks down at her feet, face bright red from shame. Connor feels cold. This isn't just a physical feeling anymore. He's lost.

"But I'm not just a machine anymore. Am I."

This time Amber doesn't know what to say, so Hank steps in. He puts a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"You stopped being just a machine the moment you decided not to take that shot."

Amber doesn't know what he is talking about, but Connor does. For a moment Connor is transported to the roof top where he could have changed everything. Actually. More accurately, he almost kept things from changing. Hank gives Connor a look of confidence and a little bit of pride. Connor is unsure, but hopeful. Amber decides to give them a moment and turns towards the exit.

"I'm going to grab your release papers. Please take all the time you need."

Amber smiles and quietly closes the door behind her. Connor sits down on the bed, and Hank takes a seat in the gray chair across from him.

"So how did you end up in the middle of that fight?"

"Well I was a block away when I picked up a disturbance nearby. When I arrived at the scene, the altercation between the protestors and the android had already begun."

"So, you decided to step in."

Connor nods.

"Why?"

Connor blinks. He hadn't really thought why.

"I suppose. I just did what I was programmed to do."

Hanks smirks at this.

"If I remember right, you weren't programmed just to help people."

Connor opens his mouth but can't think of an argument. Hank is grinning now, but he drops the subject. Connor clearly needs more time to process this information, so he changes course.

"I thought you went back to Cyberlife?"

"I did go back. A least that's where my memory stops."

"What do you mean?"

"The last thing I remember is stepping up to the front doors of Cyberlife tower and then I'm in a taxi driving away. My memory files from my time at Cyberlife these past few months have been completely deleted. I don't know how long I have been this way."

Connor clenches a fist in frustration. This was a familiar emotion. Connor had felt this before when he was working with Hank on the android case many times, but there always was a solution in the end. Now, Connor wasn't sure.

"Damn. Sounds like you have really been put through the ringer."

"My whole existence I have known what I needed to do, what my function would be, but now…"

Hank sat back contemplating. He really couldn't just be left in peace could he. How bothersome. Hank let out a groan and put his head in his hands.

"Fine."

Connor looks up at him confused.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. What is fine?"

"I suppose you can crash at my place. I could use someone to look after Sumo."

A look of shock crosses Connor's face.

"What? You don't have a place to stay, right?"

The beginnings of smile form on Connor's face.

"Aw now don't give me that look! This is purely temporary!"

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

For the first time in Connor's short life, a genuine smile spread across his features. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

The soft sound of the door knob turning alerts Connor to Amber returning to the room. Meekly, she steps into the room with some papers in her hand.

"Here are the papers. I've already signed off on them, so you are free to leave if you want."

Amber hands the papers to Connor, who takes them. Hank takes them from him, looking it over with a critical eye.

"Doesn't he need to sign this as well?"

"Technically yes, but he doesn't really apply to normal hospital standards to I got… creative."

Amber smiles at them, trying to be encouraging, but she becomes serious again.

"I know you have probably had a rough day as it is, but if it's not too much trouble, I would like to show you something if I could. I may be able to answer some of your questions as well, if you're up for it."

Connor looks hesitant so Hank steps in.

"Thanks for the offer Ma'm, but I think it would be best if we just went our way."

"No."

Both Amber and Hank look at Connor surprised. He looks determined.

"I need to see this. I can handle it, Detective."

Connor smirks a little and even winks at the two.

"After all, I am Connor. The Android sent by Cyberlife."

Thank you so much for reading my little story! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I love to hear your thoughts and feeling so leave me a comment and I'll be back with more content soon.


End file.
